


Time-frame: Merlin Season 2

by Loptmeer



Series: Time-frame: Merlin Series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Archived From Magic In Camelot Blog, Archived From Tumblr, Essay, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, cross-posted from tumblr, information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptmeer/pseuds/Loptmeer
Summary: In an interest of exploring how much time passes within each Merlin episode, I created this work to catalog what events happen at what time of day. I hope this can be useful for anyone who's interested in creating fic or anyone who's just interested in how quickly events can fall apart in Merlin's world.This work is Part 2 of 5





	1. S2E1: The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Night: Miners underneath Camelot find a hidden tomb, Arthur wakes up from all the banging going on in the caves, Arthur calls Merlin and Merlin arrives in seconds, Arthur orders Merlin to go down there and tell them to stop, the miners inspect the tomb and one of them triggers a trap, Merlin goes down to the caves and sees the miners fleeing the area, Merlin goes to inspect the tomb and finds the dead miner, Gaius arrives to the tomb and almost gets hit with a trap, Uther and Arthur come to check out the tomb, Uther orders Arthur to keep guard of the tomb, Cedric sits in the Rising Sun with another towns person who tells him of the tomb and how to get in it.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Cedric tampers with Arthur’s horse, Cedric watches Merlin and Arthur get ready to hunt, Arthur falls over and Cedric comes back with his horse, Arthur lets Cedric be a beater in their hunt, Gaius inspects a sigil from the tomb and finds that it is Sigan’s sigil, Gaius goes back to the tomb and inspects the heart and the inscriptions surrounding it, Arthur, Merlin, Cedric, and some knights are out hunting, Merlin saves Arthur from a wild boar and Cedric takes the credit.
    * Night: Gaius researches the words on Sigan’s tomb, Merlin comes back and Gaius tells him about Sigan, Gaius tells Uther of Sigan but Uther doesn’t believe him, Morgana has a nightmare about Sigan, Gwen comforts Morgana.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Merlin brings Arthur breakfast, but Cedric has already fed him, Arthur tells Merlin to go muck out the horses, Gaius sees Morgana about her nightmare
    * Day: Cedric sends Merlin into unconsciousness and lets the stable horses loose, Arthur watches the horses run away in the Lower Town, Arthur finds Merlin passed out in the stables, Cedric says that Merlin needs a night off and Arthur agrees
    * Night: Merlin comes back to the Physician’s chambers, Gaius cleans his face and tells him that Sigan’s soul may still be alive, Arthur goes to sleep and Cedric leaves with the keys, Cedric breaks into the tomb and begins to steal many jewels, he sees the heart and takes it out of the coffin, Sigin takes up Cedric’s body, Merlin wakes up from sensing the magic.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Arthur and Gaius are inspecting the tomb, Gaius tells Merlin that Sigan’s soul is in who ever broke into the tomb, Merlin tells Arthur that Cedric is being possessed, Merlin fights Cedric (Sigan) in Arthurs chambers in front of Arthur, Arthur sends Merlin to the cells.
    * Night: Sigan animates Camelot’s statues to attack the townspeople, Uther orders Arthur to attack the creatures, Merlin is still in the dungeons, Uther and Gaius talk about Sigan’s revenge, Arthur and the knights attack the creatures, Gwen, Morgana, and Gaius help the wounded in the castle, Arthur gets injured, Merlin breaks out of the cells, Gwen saves Arthur, Gwen tends to Arthur, Merlin comes down and sees everyone in the castle, Arthur goes back out to fight the creatures, Merlin speaks to Gaius, Gaius tells Merlin to ask Kilgharrah for help, Arthur is left behind trying to defeat creatures, Arthur gets knocked out but Merlin protects him, Sigan attempts to posses Merlin’s body but fails, Merlin and Gaius hug in success.
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Sigan’s tomb is closed up, Uther intends to renew his efforts on eradicating magic, Arthur comes to the Physician’s chambers to order Merlin around.




	2. S2E2: The Once and Future Queen

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 0:**
    * Day: Odin stays in his son’s burial, Myror arrives, Myror defeats one of Odin’s knights, Myror accepts the assignment of killing Arthur, Kelda watches as Odin and Myror make the deal.
  * **Day 1:**
    * Day: Arthur practices the joust with his knights while Merlin watches, Sir Leon is introduced and argues with Arthur about not wanting to hurt him, Merlin and Arthur go back to Arthur’s chambers where Arthur decides to becomes someone else.
    * Night: Uther and Arthur have dinner together, Arthur lies to his father about a magical creature that needs to be killed while Uther allows him to go and kill it, Merlin serves them while they eat.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Arthur tells his knights to meet him in the forest in four days, the knights leave, Merlin meets Arthur in the same area right after, Arthur dresses in some of Merlin’s clothes, Kelda meets with Uther and gives him the information about Myror
    * Day: Myror hides in the woods and gets ready to kill Arthur but he doesn’t find him, Merlin and Arthur go to Gwen’s house, Merlin-Gwen-Arthur dress up “william” as a stand in for Arthur’s appearances in the joust, Arthur teaches “william” to be more like nobility, Merlin comes back to the Physician’s chambers but is caught by Gaius who tells him to do some chores.
    * Night: Arthur eats dinner while Gwen cleans her house, Arthur takes Gwen’s bed and Gwen sleeps on the floor, Myror arrives in Camelot, scales the castle and kills a knight, Myror talks to Fyren.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Merlin and Arthur go to their tent, Gwen stands by Morgana’s side in the stands, Uther gets ready to sit as well, Arthur talks to “william” about going out there in front of everybody, “william” sits on his horse alongside the other knights, Arthur defeats some knights in the joust, Myror talks to Fyren about Arthur.
    * Night: Merlin comes back to the Physician’s chambers but is caught by Gaius again who makes him do some more chores, Merlin washes the floor and does the laundry, Arthur finishes his food while Gwen puts away the dishes, Arthur talks about why doing the joust in secret is important to him, he tells Gwen to go get a bowl so he can clean himself.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Merlin wakes up on the floor when Gauis comes in to reprimand him, Merlin has an outburst because of his workload and yells at Gaius and leaves, the tournament starts again and everyone is back in their places, Merlin helps Arthur, Sir Leon jousts against Arthur and loses, Gaius asks Gwen about the knight who Merlin is working for, Myror is in the stand watching.
    * Day: Myror talks to Merlin after the jousts and asks him about his master, Arthur comes back to Gwen’s and finds out that she’s been sleeping on the floor, Gwen yells at Arthur for being an ass, Arthur promises Gwen that he’ll make her dinner, when Gwen leaves and Merlin arrives Arthur orders him to get dinner from the palace kitchen, Arthur also orders Merlin to get him a new shirt.
    * Night: Merlin arrives at Arthur’s chambers and grabs a shirt from his wardrobe, Myror stands behind the wardrobe and watches Merlin with his knife, Merlin gives Arthur the meals and takes the chicken that Arthur didn’t use, Gwen and Arthur eat dinner while Myror hides around the window, Myror gets ready to kill Arthur but is caught by the guards, Myror runs towards the castle but then has to hide under the bridge, Merlin and Gaius have dinner, Gaius apologizes to Merlin and Merlin also apologizes to him, Sir Leon comes requesting Gaius’ presence, Uther-Gaius-Sir Leon-Merlin look at the dead body left by Myror, Gwen and Arthur have a nice dinner chat until Gwen finds out where the food really came from, Merlin comes back and tells Gwen and Arthur about Myror, Arthur tells the both of them about how he killed Odin’s son.
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Arthur gets ready for the joust and their unexpected enemy, Gwen gives Arthur a favor for the joust, Gwen and Arthur kiss, Myror watches Arthur from outside his tent, Myror kills another knight to get in the tournament, Myror and Arthur joust, Arthur gets severely injured but keeps riding his horse, Gwen helps Arthur back to the tent, Merlin figures out whats going on with the other knight and finds out that it is Myror, Arthur goes back to the joust, Merlin and Gwen run in the stands to watch Arthur, Merlin uses his magic to put Myror off balance, Arthur kills Myror in the joust, Arthur is back in the tent and decides to let “william” keep the credit for the joust, everyone watches “william” at the side, Merlin tells Gaius that the dead person is Myror.
    * Day (Late): Arthur “returns” and gives his father a story about the trip he had, Arthur tells Guinevere that there can be nothing between them, Gaius makes Merlin clean the leech tank.




	3. S2E3: The Nightmare Begins

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Night: Morgana sleeps, Gwen comes to give her more blankets, Gwen leaves after blowing out the candles, Morgana wakes up from her nightmare and magics her room on fire and blows out one of her windows.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Uther, Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin convene at Morgana’s room, they try to figure out the cause when Uther declares that the fire was started on purpose, Uther orders Arthur to find the culprit, Morgana sits with Gaius and tries to tell him that she was the cause of the fire using magic, Merlin eavesdrops on Morgana and Gaius’ conversation.
    * Day: Merlin attempts to talk to Gaius about Morgana, Merlin believes that he should tell her the truth but Gaius tells him not to, Merlin gathers flowers for Morgana and goes to bring them to her, Arthur sees Merlin before he can and interrogates him about acting suspiciously, Merlin leaves and Arthur catches a glimpse of the flowers, Merlin brings the flowers to Morgana via Gwen who is in her room while Morgana sleeps.
    * Night: Morgana and Gwen talk briefly before Gwen leaves for the night, Morgana attempts to sleep but that explodes the vase with Merlin’s flowers in it, Morgana comes to the Physician’s chambers seeking Gaius but finds Merlin, Gaius is away at Uther’s, Morgana becomes upset when Merlin doesn’t help her and leaves, Merlin goes down to Kilgharrah to ask for help but receives none.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Merlin is in Arthur’s chambers cleaning when Arthur arrives with Sir Leon, Sir Leon gives Arthur the list of suspects accused of consorting with magical people, Arthur talks to Merlin about the flowers he gave Morgana while Merlin spies the list on his table.
    * Day: Camelot Knights bring in the suspects, Merlin breaks into Forridel’s home and rescues her from sharing the same fate as the other people, Forridel tells Merlin where to find the Druids.
    * Night: Merlin visits Morgana with one of Gaius’ potions and tells her where she may find the druids.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Uther, Arthur, and Gaius discover Morgana has disappeared, Uther suspects that she was abducted, Gaius asks Merlin about it and they talk about their perspectives on the situation.
    * Day: Morgana is far from Camelot seeking the Druids near the Forest of Essetir, Uther orders the execution of his prisoners if Morgana is not returned, Uther also orders the lock down of the castle allowing no one in or out.
    * Night: Merlin sneaks out of the Physician’s chambers and the castle to go and look for Morgana, Morgana is in the Forrest of Essetir and is attacked by Serkets, she is rescued by Aglain.
  * **Day 5:**
    * Day: Gaius finds Merlin missing from his room, Merlin is traveling to the Forrest of Essetir, Morgana wakes up in the druid camp and meets Aglain, Morgana also sees Mordred for the first time in about a year, Uther finds the destroyed gate to the castle sewers and declares that magic is involved, Arthur says that the trail left by Merlin leads to the Forrest of Essetir, Arthur rides out with many knights to go and look for Morgana, Merlin has set up camp when he hears voices coming from druids and Morgana, Merlin follows the voices.
    * Night: Uther and Gaius talk about Morgana.
  * **Day 6:**
    * Morning: Arthur is nearing the Forrest of Essetir, Merlin nears the druid camp, Morgana wakes up and talks to Aglain, Aglain gives Morgana some druid robes, Merlin finds the druid camp around the same time Arthur finds his camp, Merlin eavesdrops on a conversation between Aglain and Morgana, when Aglain leaves Merlin tries to talk to Morgana and convince her to come back in order to save innocent lives. Morgana convinces Merlin to let her stay but the druid camp is attacked by Arthur and all the druids start running away, Merlin attempts to distract the nights with a fog spell and it almost works, but Morgana passes out from exhaustion and the group slows down, Aglain dies, Morgana is found and Mordred runs away while Merlin watches.
    * Day: Arthur brings Morgana back to Camelot where Morgana reunites with Uther and Gwen.
    * Night: Morgana lays in bed, Merlin comes and they talk about what Morgana learned, Arthur catches Merlin leaving Morgana’s chambers and attempts to empathize with him, Merlin comes back to Gaius’ chambers and they hug.




	4. S2E4: Lancelot and Guinevere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the shortest timeframe yet! So much happens in just 2 days.

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: Morgana and Guinevere get ready to ride out to Gorlois’ grave, Arthur sees them off at Camelot’s courtyard, Merlin comes to watch while doing his chores, Morgana and Gwen ride through the forest with a few knights but are attacked by bandits, Morgana and Gwen are captured by Kendrick who works for Hengist.
    * Day: Morgana and Gwen are in Kendrick’s camp when they come up with a plan to escape, Arthur and Uther become suspicious when Morgana’s party doesn’t come back, Arthur and Merlin go to find them, Morgana and Gwen enact there plan and escape, killing a few of the bandits, Morgana manages to runaway but Gwen hurts her leg and stays back getting captured again, Arthur and Merlin find the ransom note and then find Morgana, Gwen is made to dress up in Morgana’s clothing to fool Hengist, Morgana sees Uther and pleads with him to go after Gwen but Uther refuses, Gwen and Kendrick come towards Hengist’s castle, Gwen meets Hengist and is locked up.
    * Night: Morgana yells at Arthur for not going after Gwen but then discovers that he is going, Merlin tells Gaius that he is leaving as well but Gaius doesn’t have any problems with that, Merlin distracts the guards while Arthur grabs the horses, they ride out, Guinevere is at a feast with Hengist as they watch Lancelot fight a bandit, Lancelot and Guinevere notice each other.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Merlin and Arthur are riding through the forest, Merlin falls off his horse because they have been riding all night, Gwen and Lancelot finally talk near Gwen’s cell, Lancelot vows to free her, Merlin is woken up by Arthur, Merlin tries to talk about Arthur’s feelings but Arthur refuses, Hengist sees Gwen in her cell and wonders why Uther doesn’t pay her ransom, Hengist leaves after telling Gwen she will be dead by the morning of the next day.
    * Day: Merlin and Arthur talk about ways to get to Gwen and their only option is the tunnels, they put Gaia berries on themselves so they wont be eaten by giant baby rats, Merlin and Arthur go through the tunnels and are almost eaten by giant baby rats, Lancelot meets with Gwen again and they talk about their feelings, Merlin and Arthur finally leave the tunnels and talk about Arthur’s feelings for Gwen, Gwen is brought to Hengist and interrogated but she reveals nothing, Hengist lets her leave and decides to interrogate Kendrick, Gwen is thrown back in her cell and cries, Lancelot enacts his plan to save Gwen, Kendrick is eaten alive by giant baby rats for lying to Hengist.
    * Night: Lancelot frees Gwen and they run, Hengist finds Gwen’s cell empty and orders his bandits to find her, Lancelot stays back so Gwen can run away, Merlin and Arthur find Hengist’s castle, Lancelot is captured by Hengist, Lancelot is happy that Gwen got away but then finds out that she didn’t, Gwen is thrown into the same arena as Lancelot, Merlin and Arthur climb the castle wall, Merlin distracts the bandits while Arthur hits them, Merlin and Arthur change clothes with the bandits, giant baby rat comes to eat Lancelot and Gwen, Arthur rescues them while Merlin protects Arthur, Hengist comes after them, but as a result gets eaten by gaint baby rat, everyone runs away in the sewers, Arthur learns that Gwen and Lancelot might like each other.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Everyone sits by the fire awkwardly, Gwen and Arthur go to sleep separately and Lancelot goes to keep guard, Merlin is stuck in between all their shenanigans, Lancelot realizes that there is something between Gwen and Arthur, Lancelot leaves while they’re both asleep, Gwen wakes up to find Lancelot gone and becomes upset, they get ready to go back to Camelot.
    * Day: Everyone comes back to Camelot, Morgana sees Gwen again, Merlin and Arthur leave them to start their day.




	5. S2E5: Beauty and the Beast Part 1

**Episode Time Frame**

  * **Day 0:**
    * Night: Troll and Jonas rest on a mountain top, Jonas prepares potion for troll and troll takes it and turns into Lady Katrina.
  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: Lady Katrina/Troll and Jonas arrive at Camelot, Merlin and Gaius go into town to collect pots, Jonas and Katrina ask Merlin and Gaius for audience with the king, Gaius bows when he sees Katrina's royal seal, Merlin and Gaius take Katrina and Jonas to Uther and they become guests in Camelot, Arthur tells Merlin to show Katrina to her room.
    * Day: Merlin shows Katrina her room, after she thanks him Merlin leaves, Katrina settles into her chambers and eats some rotten fruit.
    * Night: Morgana, Arthur, Uther, and Katrina have dinner together, Morgana and Arthur leave dinner when Katrina and Uther are flirting, Gaius asks Merlin to give Katrina a potion, Katrina comes back from the dinner to eat rotten food, Merlin comes to give Katrina the potion but she doesn’t need it, Merlin leaves and comes back to Gaius saying she didn’t need the potion, Gaius says the potion was for something incurable.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Uther and Katrina get ready to leave on a ride, Merlin watches from a far, Merlin goes to Katrina's room to check it out, Merlin is caught by Jonas and leaves, Merlin comes back to tell Gaius that Katrina's bed has not been slept in, Merlin also tells him about Jonas.
    * Day: Uther and Katrina have a picnic near a stream, Uther talks about himself, Merlin and Arthur watch as Uther and Katrina come back from their picnic, Arthur is upset to see his father and Katrina so close.
    * Night: Gaius talks to Uther about Katrina, Gaius tells Uther that Katrina used to have an incurable illness, Uther and Katrina spend the night talking, Katrina convinces Uther that her illness was cured by miracle, Merlin follows Katrina and then steals a mirror from Arthur to view Katrina's troll form, Arthur wakes up and catches Merlin, Merlin drops the mirror and Arthur tells him to leave, Merlin follows the troll to her nest, Merlin leaves while Jonas watches him, Merlin comes back to tell Gaius what he saw, Gaius decides to tell Uther.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Uther watches Katrina while Gaius comes to speak to him, Gaius tell Uther but Uther does not believe him, Katrina comes back to her chambers, Katrina decides to enchant Uther in some other way, Gaius comes back to his chambers to tell Merlin that Uther did not believe him.
    * Night: Katrina and Jonas magic a necklace to control Uther, Katrina and Uther have dinner, Katrina places the necklace on Uther.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Katrina/Troll is in her nest and tells Jonas that her enchantment worked, Gaius comes to talk to Uther but Uther just tells him that Katrina is staying forever.
    * Day: Gaius asks Merlin to use magic in front of Uther, Katrina stands with Uther and asks him to marry her, Merlin finds the spell of revelation as a possible way to expose the troll, Uther and Katrina call the court and tell everyone that they’re getting married, Merlin goes to the side to cast a spell on Katrina, Katrina and Jonas go back to their chambers and decide to get rid of Merlin, Merlin and Gaius come back to their chambers disappointed, Merlin goes to tell Arthur about Katrina, Arthur doesn’t believe Merlin when he tells him about Katrina, Merlin meets Jonas in the corridors, Jonas convinces Merlin to go the the troll’s nest to steal her potions.
    * Night: Merlin goes to the troll’s nest, he is ambushed by the troll and is stuck in her nest, Gaius finds Merlin’s room empty, Merlin performs spell after spell until he destroys the rubble in the way of the nest’s entrance.
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Merlin is still stuck in the troll’s nest, Katrina gets ready for her wedding, the castle also gets ready for the wedding, everyone arrives for the ceremony and Geoffrey officiates the marriage, Merlin escapes the nest and runs all the way to the hall, Jonas gets in his way and they fight, Merlin wins but he is too late, Uther and Katrina are married, Katrina is disappointed that Merlin is not dead.




	6. S2E6: Beauty and the Beast Part 2

**Episode Time Frame**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Night: (Day of the Wedding) Katrina and Jonas rest in Uther’s chambers, Uther comes in and finds Katrina crying, Katrina says that Merlin has stolen her royal seal.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Uther orders Arthur to find and arrest Merlin, Arthur leads his men all around the castle searching for Merlin, Sir Leon comes to Gaius’ chambers looking for Merlin, Merlin is cleaning Arthur’s chambers when Arthur comes in and helps Merlin escape, Arthur tells Uther and Katrina that Merlin is long gone by now, Uther orders Arthur to continue his search despite his words.
    * Day: Katrina comes back to her chambers to eat something rotten, Jonas and Katrina celebrate their success, guards look for Merlin in the woods and find a campfire, Gwen and Gaius watch as the guards continue on Merlin’s trail, Gaius comes back to his chambers, Merlin comes out of a grain container, Merlin goes to investigate Katrina again, Merlin sees her walking in the halls and watches Katrina and Jonas talk in their chambers, Merlin watches the potion help Katrina stay in form, Uther and Katrina demand that the tax be raised.
    * Night: Merlin sneaks into Katrina's chambers when she’s gone, Jonas is asleep, Merlin steals Katrina's potion, Merlin brings back the potion and tells Gaius that they should make a decoy potion for Katrina to take, Gaius agrees and spends the night making one, Katrina tries to convince Uther that Arthur undermines him too much, Katrina breathes Uther into a sleep.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Gaius finishes the fake potion and makes Merlin try it along with the original, Merlin goes to Katrina's chambers and replaces the potion, Merlin gets stuck in a closet when Jonas suddenly comes back to the room, guards/knights attempt to collect the raised tax from an old man, Arthur intervenes and tells the guards to give everything they took back, Gwen watches from the side, Uther and Arthur get into an argument as Katrina influences Uther against his people, Uther orders Arthur out of his sight, Katrina massages Uther’s back but she is too strong and hurts him instead, Katrina convinces Uther to make her the heir to Camelot.
    * Day: Katrina comes back to her chambers in order to take the potion, Merlin is still in the wardrobe, Jonas and Katrina leave for the ceremony, Gwen comes to talk to Arthur about Uther, Leon asks for Arthur’s presence at court, Uther tells the court his decision to make Katrina heir, Merlin comes back to Gaius’ chambers and tells him that Katrina took the fake potion, Uther sets up the ceremony to name Katrina heir, Katrina's image comes apart and she makes a run for it, Uther, Morgana, Arthur, and Merlin follow her, Katrina changes into a troll in front of everyone, Uther runs after her.
    * Night: Uther finds Katrina in her troll form and sleeps with her.  
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Sir Leon, Gaius and a few knights come to tell Uther that his wife is a troll, their efforts don’t work, Gaius comes back to his chambers and asks Merlin to talk to Kilgharrah.
    * Day: Uther and Katrina have dinner together, Merlin tells Kilgharrah about the troll and Uther, Kilgharrah tells Merlin how to help Uther, Uther and Katrina sit in a counsel meeting, Sir Leon tries to stop Bayard from coming to Camelot but is unsuccessful, Merlin comes back and tells Gaius what the dragon said, and Gaius cooks up a plan.
    * Night: Arthur gets ready to go to bed but is interrupted by a whisper from Merlin, Arthur gets up, Merlin comes out from the bottom of the bed and tells Arthur he has a plan, Gaius makes Arthur drink the potion that makes him have the appearance of death, Merlin goes through the corridor only to get his head hit by a vase, the antidote Merlin was holding breaks, Gaius tells Uther that Arthur is dead, Uther sees his son and cries, Katrina comes in to remove him from the situation but Uther sees what she really is, Merlin wakes up and rushes to Arthur with a drop of the antidote, meanwhile the guards try to help the king, Merlin saves Arthur, Arthur kills Jonas and the troll with Merlin’s help.
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Arthur and Uther have breakfast/lunch while Arthur laughs at Uther, Arthur comes to talk to Merlin and they share an awkward almost hug.




	7. S2E7: The Witchfinder

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: Merlin is gathering wood in the forest near Camelot, Merlin conjures a horse in smoke, townswoman sees horse and asks Merlin if he saw it too, she runs to tell Uther despite Merlin telling her that he saw nothing, townswoman speaks to Uther and tells him what she saw, Uther decided to hire the witchfinder, Merlin and Gaius come back to Gaius’ chambers, Gaius tells Merlin to hide all his magical things.
    * Night: The witchfinder, Aredian, comes to Camelot, Morgana and Gwen watch him from the window, the witchfinder talks with Uther and Arthur, he asks for compensation and tells them that he has already started his investigation.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Aredian tracks down Gaius and Merlin in the town, he tells Merlin to come to his chambers to be questioned in an hour, Aredian questions Merlin, and Merlin leaves.
    * Day: Aredian finds three witnesses to magic being done in Camelot, the women tell Uther what they saw, Aredian accuses Merlin, Aredian tells Uther that they should search Merlin’s chambers, Merlin tells Uther that he has nothing to hide and is sent to the dungeons while they look, Arthur and the knights destroy Gaius’ chambers in search, they find a magical bracelet, Gaius accepts the blame for it, Merlin is taken from the dungeons as Gaius is led to his, Merlin comes back to his and Gaius’ chambers.
    * Night: Uther, Arthur, and Aredian have dinner, Arthur learns that Gaius used to be a sorcerer, Aredian questions Gaius all night and allows him no drink or food, Merlin watches the guards lead Gaius away to his cell, Merlin talks to Kilgharrah but receives no help.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Aredian still keeps talking to Gaius, Aredian questions Morgana, Morgana leaves but Aredian goes to Gaius and threatens the lives of Morgana and Merlin if Gaius does not confess, Gaius confesses to being a sorcerer and Uther condemns him to death by fire, Merlin calls Aredian a liar but is taken away by Arthur, Arthur leads Merlin to Gaius’ cell, Merlin and Gaius find out that the bracelet was neither of theirs’.
    * Night: Merlin watches as the guards make a pyre for Gaius’ execution, Aredian comes to Gaius and tells him that Morgana and Merlin will be joining him on the pyre, Morgana watches the guards make the pyre from her on window and is questioned again by Aredian, Gwen comes to Merlin telling him about Morgana, Merlin figures that Aredian is doing everything for the money and he’s set Gaius up somehow, Merlin searches Aredian’s chambers and finds flower petals, Aredian comes in and suspects someone in his chambers but doesn’t find Merlin and leaves, Merlin comes back to Gaius’ chambers and researches with Gwen, Merlin finds out that the flower petals are belladonna, they realize that all the witnesses were women and Gwen knows what they may all have in common, Gwen and Merlin run to the Apothecary and find out that the eyedroppers have belladonna in them, Merlin sneaks into Aredian’s chambers again, while he’s sleeping and casts a spell on his cupboard and on him.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Gaius awaits for his execution in his cell, Gwen waits for Merlin in the Physician’s chambers, Aredian gets ready in his room and then leaves to get Gaius for his pyre, Merlin comes back and tells Gwen that he can save Gaius but she says that they have already taken him to the pyre, they run to the courtyard, Uther makes his speech and Aredian is about to set fire to the pyre, Gwen gets Arthur to stop, Merlin tells all of his evidence to Uther and the apothecarist admits that Aredian sold him the belladonna with threats of death, Uther and the guards search Aredian’s chambers, they find a bunch of fake bracelets and eyedrops, Aredian falls out of a window and dies.
    * Day: Gaius is released, Uther attempts to apologize to him.
    * Night: Gaius and Merlin laugh about Merlin’s spell on Aredian.




	8. S2E8: The Sins of the Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my head’s a bit broke today, so I decided to catch up on these time frames. Apparently I stopped at episode 8 which I thought was weird. I may do a few of these next Saturday and then finally post the last rewatch of season 2 on that Sunday. 
> 
> P.S. I forgot how interesting these time frames were to make. Some scenes make it feel like days pass by when it’s been merely hours in universe and then others do the opposite. I hope these are useful to some people!

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Night: Morgause watches Arthur at a knighting ceremony through a crystal, Uther knights his men while Merlin, Gwen, Gaius, Morgana watch, Morgause battles her way into the castle, Morgause reveals herself to the ceremony and challenges Arthur to a fight, in the Council chambers Arthur and Uther attempt a way out of the battle through any possible laws yet find nothing via Geoffrey, Morgana watches Morgause train in the courtyard as Gwen sets her bed, Merlin cleans Arthur’s armor in Arthur’s chambers while they discuss Arthur fighting Morgause, Arthur orders Merlin to go and give Morgause a way out of the battle, Merlin arrives at Morgause’ chambers and tells Merlin that she will go on with the fight.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Day: Everyone meets at the arena to watch Arthur and Morgause fight, Merlin prepares Arthur before his fight with Morgause, Arthur loses to Morgause, Morgause spares Arthur’s life but only if he promises to meet her in three days and accept her challenge, Arthur accepts, Gaius tends to Morgause’s injury, Merlin helps Arthur out of his armor and teases him at the same time, Morgana goes to meet Morgause and they share a moment.
    * Night: Morgause stands in Morgana’s chambers at night, Morgause spells her mother’s old bracelet so that Morgana may use it to calm her nightmares.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Morgause prepares her horse to ride out as Arthur, Morgause spells Arthur’s horse so that he will know how to find her in three days, Morgause tells Arthur that she knew his mother to ensure that he meets her, Gwen wakes Morgana after a good night’s rest, Morgana sees the bracelet Morgause left her, Uther forbids Arthur from leaving his chambers and going to Morgause.
    * Day: Merlin goes to Arthur’s chambers and finds him sitting at his window, Arthur orders Merlin to help him break out of his room, Merlin gathers supplies as he talks to Gaius.
    * Night: Merlin comes back to Arthur’s room with the supplies and shows him the rope to escape through the window, Arthur falls down anyway.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Merlin and Arthur ride through the forest, they come across two paths but Arthur’s horse leads him the right way, back in Camelot Gaius finds Merlin’s room empty, Gaius tells Uther that Merlin and Arthur have left Camelot and they find Arthur’s chambers empty.
    * Day: Merlin and Arthur keep riding through the forest but are attacked, Merlin is knocked off his horse and Arthur fights off the assailants, Merlin says they should turn back but Arthur wants to continue on because Morgause said she knew his mother, Gaius sees Morgana at her chambers to give her a sleeping draught although she says she doesn’t need it, at the forest Merlin and Arthur make a camp where they both talk about parents they didn’t get a chance to meet.
    * Night: Gaius meets Uther in the Dining Hall, Uther and Gaius talk about Morgause.
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Merlin and Arthur come across a lake and a waterfall, Arthur’s horse walks right across it and heads through the waterfall, Merlin goes in after him, Merlin and Arthur find an enchanted fortress behind the waterfall, they walk inside and Morgause, Morgause tells Arthur to place his head down on the block and then makes motions to chop his head off but ultimately doesn’t do it, Morgause tells Arthur that he’s proven himself and offers to grant him a wish, Arthur asks to learn more about his mother but Morgause offers him the ability to see her.
    * Night: Sir Leon tells Uther that they were unable to find Arthur, Uther orders him to send riders, Uther speaks with Gaius about Morgause again, Merlin and Arthur talk about going through with what Morgause has offered, Arthur maintains that he wants to see his mother again, Arthur admits that magic may not be all bad and that his father may be wrong, Morgause finishes her spell and Ygraine appears, Ygraine and Arthur speak, Ygraine tells Arthur that Uther is the reason she died, Ygraine leaves, Morgause apologizes to Arthur but she cannot bring Ygraine back to talk, Morgause leaves, Merlin and Arthur leave the fortress.
  * **Day 6:**  It took a day for Merlin and Arthur to ride to the fortress so I assume it took a day to get back.
  * **Day 7:**
    * Morning: Merlin and Arthur ride towards Camelot, Arthur goes to talk to his father, Gaius and Merlin talk briefly and Merlin confirms if Arthur was born of magic, Arthur comes into the Council Chambers and sees his father, Sir Leon leaves them alone, Arthur challenges Uther to a duel to the death, Uther and Arthur fight, Merlin runs through the castle to stop Arthur from killing Uther, Sir Leon stops Merlin at the door but Merlin convinces Sir Leon to let him in, Merlin convinces Arthur that Morgause was lying, saving Uther but incriminating magic, Arthur finally stops,.
    * Day: Merlin is in Arthur’s chambers when Arthur thanks him for showing that magic is evil, Merlin comes back to the Physician’s Chambers and finds Uther waiting for him there, Uther thanks Merlin for his services and his loyalty to Camelot and Arthur, Gaius comes back to their chambers and Merlin tells him about what Uther and Arthur told him, Morgause (at the foretress) looks through her crystal again and sees that everything between Uther and Arthur is fine.




	9. S2E9: The Lady of the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, if Im being honest, I don’t know when Im going to be up to date with these time frames. My brain lately just wants to draw and do nothing. Oof. But now that I know I can’t be trusted, I’m definitely going to be uploading the rewatch tomorrow, haha. 
> 
> Also, wow, I remembered this being a far quicker timeline. So Freya and Merlin knew each other for about a week, interesting. They deserved so much better. :’(

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Night: Bounty Hunter arrives at Camelot with Freya, Gaius and Merlin are treating a towns person, Merlin and Gaius see Freya as they are walking by her cage, Gaius says it’s best to leave her and they go back to their chambers, Merlin sneaks out later while Gaius is asleep, Merlin watches the Bounty Hunter in the tavern and then goes to free Freya, the Bounty Hunter goes to see Freya but finds that she has escaped and then gets hit on the head by a sign that falls on him, Merlin and Freya escape into the castle tunnels, Merlin gives Freya his jacket and promises to return later.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Merlin looks for food in the Physician’s chambers, but doesn’t find anything good, Merlin arrives at Arthur’s room only to steal his food and replace it with what he found earlier, Merlin wakes Arthur up, calls him fat, and attempts to leave, but Arthur gives him a list full of chores before he can go, Merlin makes a bath for Arthur but Arthur becomes disgruntled when it’s too hot and pours water all over Merlin, the bounty hunter named Halig makes an appearance to the king, Halig tells Uther that Freya may be dangerous and Gaius confirms it, Halig tells Uther that he saw two figures running away and asks him to search the lower towns.
    * Day: Halig stands at the lower town and evaluates people that look suspicious, Halig suspects Merlin when he watches him walk by, Merlin comes back to see Freya and gives her food, Merlin and Freya bond together in the tunnels, Merlin shows Freya his magic and promises to come back before he leaves, Merlin comes back to the Physician’s chambers to find Gaius, Gaius asks Merlin if he had anything to do with Freya’s disappearance and Merlin “skillfully” lies to him, Merlin serves Arthur during his lunch and then steals a few sausages from him, Merlin sneaks off through the town only to be captured by Halig and threatened for the truth, before Merlin can get hurt Arthur finds them and stops Halig from his questioning, Merlin thanks Arthur, calls him fat, and then leaves, Merlin finally gets to Freya and finds her crying, Merlin and Freya bond some more.
    * Night: Freya stays awake in the tunnels, Merlin sleeps in his room, a couple walks through the town, the couple is killed by the Bastet.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Uther, Gaius, Arthur find the bodies in the town and speculate how they may have died, Gaius researches the possible magical creature that’s behind the attack, Merlin comes back to see Freya in the tunnels, Merlin does some magic for Freya, Halig walks through the tunnels looking for Freya, they run away and escape Halig but Freya is terrified while Merlin tries to comfort her, they share a kiss.
    * Night: Merlin is in the Physician’s chambers eating his meal while Gaius still researches, Merlin is obviously happy but declines Gaius’ request to do some chores and tells him he is going out, Merlin goes to see Freya, he is still happy but Freya is concerned that it may be dangerous of him to be there, Freya tells him that she is planning to leave and that she’ll miss him, but Merlin says that he’s coming with, so they plan to run away together, Merlin goes to Morgana’s chambers and steals one of her dresses while Gwen watches, Merlin is also stopped by Arthur for a second but Arthur just lets him go as well, Freya as the bastet attacks two guards.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Uther, Gaius, and Arthur find the two dead guards, Merlin comes to Freya with Morgana’s dress, Freya is happy that Merlin likes her but is concerned that he is risking his life in Camelot for her so she tricks him into leaving and getting supplies so she may run away and let him live his life.
    * Day: Gaius sits Merlin down to talk to him about the creature that is attacking people at night, Merlin now knows that Freya is the one killing people at night but pleads with Gaius to give him time, Gaius says that he cannot do that, Merlin runs to the castle tunnels searching for Freya, Merlin finds that she has disappeared and then goes back to his chambers and lays in his bed, Gaius apologizes to him but Merlin tells him that she is already gone, the warning bells start to ring.
    * Night: Freya runs through the town trying to escape the guards, Merlin runs through the town attempting to find her, Freya gets cornered by Arthur, Halig and the knights, but she transforms into the Bastet and kills Halig, the bastet runs into the courtyard and fights Arthur, Merlin protects her from the side but she’s hit by Arthur’s sword, the bastet runs away when Arthur is distracted, Merlin runs after Freya until she transforms back to herself in the castle tunnels, Merlin sees the wound and knows that Freya will die, so he help her into Morgana’s dress and takes her to a lake near by.
  * **Day 5:  
**
    * Morning: Merlin arrives at the lake carrying Freya, Freya thanks him and promises to repay him for this, she dies and Merlin creates a boat pyre for her sending her off to Avalon, Merlin comes back to Camelot and tells Gaius that Freya is dead, Merlin cleans Arthur’s boots in Arthur’s chambers, Arthur finds him and teases Merlin into smiling again.




	10. S2E10: Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post another one of these today, maybe two, and leave the rewatches for next weekend. So I can finally catch up with these time frames. Also, I’m trying to figure out when and what to write about the Merlin and co. character analysis.

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: Uther and Arthur stand upon the battlements as the five kings arrive to Camelot, all the Kings, Uther and Arthur greet each other in the castle courtyard, Alined and the Trickler come first, Alined goes to his chambers and watches over the courtyard, Alined sees the Lady Vivian and her father, King Olaf arrive and he begins his schemes to ruin the peace talks, King Olaf and Lady Vivian greet Uther, Arthur leaves with Lady Vivian to show her to her chambers, Gwen arrives to serve Lady Vivian, Arthur and Gwen flirt outside of Lady Vivian’s chambers, Arthur leaves Gwen to start his day.
    * Night: Merlin gets Arthur ready for the feast with the five kings, the feast commences and everyone is entertained by the Trickler who does “magic” tricks, the Trickler steals a lock of hair from the Lady Vivian during the entertainment, the Trickler creates a magical potion for Arthur as King Alined watches, the Trickler gives Arthur the potion while Arthur sleeps.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Arthur watches Lady Vivian from his window, Merlin brings Arthur his breakfast, Arthur tells Merlin that he wishes to make a proclamation of love, Merlin believes Arthur is talking about Guinevere but he is talking about Lady Vivian who he has been spelled to love.
    * Day: Merlin brings Guinevere a bouquet of flowers and leaves a note from Arthur to her, Uther and the other kings have been in the counsel chambers talking of treaties, Merlin enters the counsel chambers and gets Arthur’s attention, Merlin and Arthur talk in the courtyard corridors, they see both Gwen and Lady Vivian walk by, but then Merlin gets slapped and finds out that Arthur was talking about Vivian the whole time, Gwen comes home to the bouquet of flowers and the note, Merlin comes in trying to take the bouquet before Gwen arrived but came to see he was too late.
    * Night: Merlin talks to Gaius about Arthur’s love for Vivian, Gaius tells Merlin that if Arthur does succeed in wooing Vivian Olaf may kill him, meanwhile Arthur knocks on Vivian’s door with chicken in hand, Vivian rejects Arthur and tells him that her father will kill him, Merlin comes to take Arthur away from Vivian’s door while the Trickler watches from the side, Trickler tells Alined that Vivian does not accept Arthur’s advances and Alined then orders Trickler to create the same potion for her that he did for Arthur, Arthur sits in bed while Merlin gets ready to leave him for the night, Merlin attempts to convince Arthur out of his new love and come back to his old one which Arthur claims to not know of, Arthur finds Vivian’s hair under his pillow and gives it to Merlin, Merlin comes back to the Physician’s chambers and gives Gaius the lock of hair, Gaius confirms that Arthur has been enchanted, Merlin and Gaius realize that King Alined is trying to disturb the peace talks, the Trickler comes and takes a piece of Arthur’s hair, the Trickler goes into Lady Vivian’s room and gives her the potion as well.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Gaius wakes Merlin up, Merlin has been staying up late looking for a spell to save Arthur, unfortunately Merlin has not found any useful spells, the Trickler makes Gwen fall over and hurt herself so that she will not be able to serve Vivian, Trickler comes to talk to Lady Vivian with a tray of food, Trickler confirms that his spell on Vivian has worked.
    * Day: Gwen sees Arthur in the courtyard tending to his horse, she gives him advice about love mistaking Arthur’s words for the love they have for each other, Arthur leaves her smiling, Merlin is in Arthur’s room cleaning the head of a mantle piece, Vivian comes knocking on Arthur’s door and Merlin finds out that she has been enchanted too, Lady Vivian settles in Arthur’s bed, Trickler informs Olaf that Arthur and Vivian maybe fooling around in Arthur’s room, Olaf leaves the counsel chambers angrily, Merlin hears Olaf yelling from the corridor and sees Arthur arriving at his room, Merlin quickly spells Vivian into a sleep and hides her in the wardrobe, Olaf comes in right after Arthur does and demands the room be searched for his daughter, when they find nothing they leave, Arthur goes back to changing his clothes and wishing that Vivian was in his room only to find Merlin gone and the wardrobe opened and empty, Merlin puts Vivian back in her room, the Trickler tells Alined that Merlin is interfering but pacifies him that sooner or later Arthur and Vivian will be together, Gwen slips a note under Arthur’s door.
    * Night: Uther announces how happy he is with how smooth the peace treaty is going to the rest of the kings, meanwhile Merlin in the Physician’s chambers says he’s found a way to save Arthur, Arthur finds Gwen’s note near his door and assumes it was from Vivian, Gwen waits for Arthur in her home, Arthur scales the walls to get into Vivian’s room, the kings at court wait on Arthur to sign the treaty, Arthur and Lady Vivian kiss when she wakes up and sees him waiting for her, Merlin attempts his spells on Arthur but they do not work, King Olaf bursts into the chambers and catches Arthur and Vivian kissing, Arthur accepts Olaf’s option of fighting to the death instead of leaving his love for Vivian, Gwen stops waiting for Arthur and disappointingly goes to bed.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Uther has attempted to stop the fight but Olaf is now unwilling to stop because he has been dishonored, Merlin goes to Gaius to discuss what they should do, Morgana watches the lower town through her window and tells Gwen about Arthur and Vivian as she is doing laundry, Gwen tells Morgana that she will be unable to go to the fight, Gwen sees Merlin and Arthur in the corridor and tells Arthur off, Alined and Trickler pat them selves on the back for a job well done.
    * Day: Everyone assembles at the tourney and Olaf and Arthur commence with their battle, the first hour is up and Arthur goes back into his tent to wrap his wounds, Merlin goes to check on him and then decides to ask Kilgharrah about helping Arthur, Kilgharrah tells him that only True Love can disenchant Arthur, Arthur goes back into fighting Olaf while Merlin talks to Gwen who is at home, Merlin tells Gwen that Arthur has been enchanted and that only her his can save him, Arthur is almost killed by Olaf but the second hour glass is up and he is saved, Arthur goes back to wrap his wounds, Gwen sees Arthur after Gaius leaves and gives him a long kiss, he regains himself and realizes that he is in a fight with Olaf, Arthur fights Olaf but this time he has the upper hand and beats him, Arthur spares his life and therefore gains Olaf’s respect back, when everything is over Arthur goes to Gwen’s house and leaves her a rose and a note, Arthur apologizes to Gwen, but Gwen says they cannot be together, King Olaf is very impressed with Arthur and leaves with his daughter who is still enchanted, Alined and Trickler also leave.




	11. S2E11: The Witch's Quickening

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: Camelot Knights escort a cart to Camelot through the forest, the knights stop to check an unconscious man on the ground, only for the knights to be ambushed by bandits led by Alvarr, all the knights and civilians are killed by Alvarr, Alvarr turns to speak to Mordred.
    * Night: Alvarr, Mordred, and his bandits arrive at Camelot successfully fooling the guards, Mordred speaks to Alvarr telepathically and tells Alvarr where to go in the castle and find Morgana, Merlin hears Mordred’s telepathy, Mordred comes with him and they find Morgana as Merlin follows them, Morgana is woken by Mordred, Arthur sees Merlin running in the halls and catches him, Merlin tells Arthur that he’s seen people going into Morgana’s bedroom, Morgana meets Alvarr after her greeting with Mordred, Alvarr reveals that he has magic to Morgana, Alvarr tells her the plan, Merlin and Arthur and the guards barge into Morgana’s room, they find nothing and leave, Merlin stays and listens at the door, Morgana resumes her conversation with Alvarr and decides to help him.’
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Merlin leaves his room tired from waking up in the middle of the night, Merlin talks to Gaius about the voices he heard.
    * Day: Morgana sneaks into Arthur’s chambers and steals his keys, she turns around to see Merlin who she lies to, but Merlin suspects as much.
    * Night: Morgana sneaks down to the vaults and steals the crystal, Merlin is serving Arthur dinner when the warning bells ring, Merlin and Arthur go down to the vaults and see that it wasn’t broken into but the door was open, Arthur blames Merlin for not keeping his chambers safe, Arthur and Merlin go to Uther in the council chambers, Arthur keeps Merlin’s name out of his talk with Uther, Uther says that the Crystal of Neahtid is magical and must be retrieved, Merlin thanks Arthur but Arthur then tells Merlin if he ever makes him lie to his father again, he will throw Merlin into jail himself, Merlin tells Giaus that Morgana is the one who stole the crystal, Merlin goes to Kilgharrah and asks him about the crystal, Gwen makes Morgana’s bed and then leaves when Morgana orders her to, Morgana sneaks out of Camelot while Merlin follows her.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Morgana is on the path to Alvarr’s camp while Merlin follows, Morgana finally meets with Mordred and Alvarr again, Alvarr flirts/seduces Morgana, but before they can kiss Morgana decides to go back to Camelot, Merlin goes back as well to tell Gaius about Alvarr.
    * Day: Gaius tells the court that he has found information from some people and tells Uther where Alvarr’s camp is, Uther orders Arthur to investigate, Morgana attempts to stop Arthur from going on Uther’s mission but to no avail.
    * Night: Morgana rides out at night heading to Alvarr’s camp.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Morgana is near Alvarr’s camp, Arthur and his knights move out to look for Alvarr’s camp, Morgana warns Alvarr and tells him what she knows, Alvarr tells Morgana to flee and she does.
    * Day: Merlin, Arthur, and the knights find the camp empty, Alvarr and the camp ambushes Arthur and his men, Morgana hears fighting as she rides from the camp, as Mordred runs away, Merlin trips him, Mordred kills two knights who are attempting to kill him, and he flees, all of the camp is killed except for Alvarr, Arthur takes the crystal from Alvarr and walks away from him.
    * Night: Merlin is sitting alone by a campfire when Arthur comes to sit next to him, Arthur gives Merlin the crystal to look after while he’s sleeping, Merlin takes a look at the crystal and sees the future through it, he sees chaos and sadness and it makes him afraid.
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Arthur, Merlin and his group of knights make it back to Camelot with Alvarr, Alvarr is placed in front of the court to be judged by Uther, Uther finds Alvarr guilty of treason and is taken away, Morgana defends Alvarr, Morgana argues with Uther and disowns him from herself.
    * Night: Merlin eats dinner with Gaius, Merlin tells Gaius that he saw the future through the crystal, Gaius placates him by saying that the future is unshaped yet, Morgana prepares for bed and ask Gwen for the sleeping draught, Gwen gives it to her, Morgana goes down to the cells and gives the guards there some mead laced with her draught, she goes to Alvarr’s cell while they drink and tells him goodbye and hints that he will be able to escape, when Morgana leaves and the guards are asleep, Alvarr uses his magic to open the cell door and flees Camelot, Uther is informed that Alvarr has escaped and that the guards were drugged, Uther watches Morgana as she arrives at the Counsel Chambers and suspects her to himself, Uther declares to all in the room that the one who betrayed the kingdom would rue the day they were born, while Merlin is in bed Kilgharrah yells at him telepathically to free him.




	12. S2E12: The Fires of Idirsholas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the most wild time frame yet. Look how much got done on the second day. o.o Not even sure, why Arthur and the knights needed a night to get to the castle/Fortress of Idirsholas, it took Merlin and Arthur what appears to have been a second to get back to Camelot.

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 0 or Day -3:**
    * Day: Morgause chants a spell in Idirsholas, she lights a fire in the middle of a circle of figures, the figures start to move.
  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: a herder has come to Camelot and requested that he see the King, the herder tells Uther that that he saw smoke coming from the castle, Gaius says that when the fires of Idirsholas burn the Knights of Medhir will ride again, Uther orders Arthur to ride out there with his men and check out what the herder has seen.
    * Day: Gaius and Merlin discuss the knights of Medhir, Gaius tells Merlin to be wary and that Gaius fears for them all if the knights of Medhir truly ride again, Merlin rides out with Arthur to the abandoned castle, Morgana arrives at her chambers and finds the window unlocked with a note on the sill from Morgause, Gwen arrives just after her and interrupts her reading, Morgana hides the letter that asks her to meet Morgause outside the castle gates.
    * Night: Morgause sneaks out of the castle and finds Morgause, Morgana thanks Morgause for her gift and then admits to Morgause that she hates Uther, Morgause dissects Morgana’s feelings and then tells her that she is more important than she believes, Morgause uses this opportunity to spell Morgana into sleeping and casts another enchantment on her that will make the rest of Camelot fall asleep.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Morgana wakes up the next morning in her bed, while Gwen calls her sleepily.
    * Day:
      * Uther is checked out by Gaius, Uther appears fevered and ill, Arthur’s party finally arrives at the fortress, Merlin becomes concerned when he senses something magical, Arthur makes a joke about it, 
      * back at Camelot Gaius fears that there is an illness spreading through Camelot, when Arthur, Merlin and Arthur’s knights arrive inside Idirsholas they are ambushed by the Knights of Medhir and fight for their lives, only Arthur and Merlin escape the abandoned castle, Merlin and Arthur ride back to Camelot,
      * when they get there, they find that everyone is asleep, when they arrive at the castle, it’s in a similar situation, Arthur looks for his father, and Merlin concludes that the sleeping must be because of magic, Arthur and Merlin go to Morgana’s room and find Gwen sleeping on the floor, Arthur picks her up and places her on Morgana’s bed, Arthur and Merlin find Morgana (the only person awake),
      * Arthur speculates that Morgana isn’t telling them something, Merlin suspects silently, when Merlin and Morgana are alone, he tells her that she may not be falling asleep because she has magic and than when she becomes defensive he tells her that he hasn’t told anyone about it and never will,
      * the group finds Uther and then Arthur finds himself accusing Morgana again of something, Merlin covers for her by saying that she drank a potion to keep her awake, Arthur orders Merlin to find this potion and then goes to the lower town to search for signs of life, while Morgana stays to protect Uther,
      * Morgause arrives outside of Camelot with the Knights of Medhir, while Merlin flips through his spell book and looks for ways to wake Gaius up, Arthur finds Merlin in the Physician’s chambers and yells for him.
      * Arthur and Merlin look out from Camelot and see riders coming, they see the knights of Medhir and an extra knight, Arthur and Merlin go back to Uther, Arthur tells Morgana that they’re under attack, Arthur orders Merlin to help him carry Uther and they leave into the corridor, the group gets to Arthur’s room and leaves Uther on the floor with a pillow, Arthur begins to feel the sleeping spell on himself, when Morgana is quiet Arthur tells her that Uther will be alright.
      * Merlin leaves and goes to talk to Kilgharrah, Kilgharrah feigns being asleep for a bit but Merlin knows he is awake, Merlin promises Kilgharrah that he will free him if he helps with Merlin’s problem, Kilgharrah tells Merlin to eradicate the source of the spell, he tells Merlin that the source is Morgana, Merlin leaves, Merlin goes to the Physician’s chambers and grabs a water skin, clothes, and some hemlock.
      * Merlin runs in the corridor and is found by Arthur, when Merlin and Arthur hear the knights, they peak to see Morgause leading them.
      * Merlin and Morgana talk to each other in Arthur’s room before he comes back to move Uther somewhere safer, the council chambers, Merlin goes to get the cart in the courtyard but is attacked by a knight of Medhir and is forced to run back and warn Arthur and Morgana, when a knight arrives at their location, Arthur attacks it and orders Merlin and Morgana to take Uther and run, they do, but Morgana falls in the corridor and Merlin abandons her and flees with the King, only to watch as the Knights of Medhir ignore her and come after him, Arthur comes in just in time to attack the knight pursuing Merlin and Uther, Arthur kicks the knight down and the group escapes to the council chambers.
      * Merlin and Arthur barricade the door, Merlin asks Morgana why the knight didn’t kill her and she says maybe it’s because she’s a woman, Merlin doesn’t believe her, Merlin says that they have to destroy the source of the magic, Arthur suggests that they get out of Camelot, as he suggests this Arthur becomes even more sleepy, Merlin slaps him and wakes him up, Arthur prepares to go out and fight the knights to get to a cart in the courtyard, Merlin and Morgana are left alone.
      * Merlin gives Morgana some clothes to tear up and to make into a rope, while he poisons the water skin, Merlin offers the water to Morgana but she refuses it, Merlin picks up the water skin and pretends to drink from it and then offers it again, this time Morgana does drink from it, Morgana realizes what happened to late and grows agitated while she struggles and Merlin tries to comfort her, on the outside of the council chambers Morgause knows something is wrong with Morgana and uses magic to get through the entrance.
      * Morgause finds Morgana poisoned and in Merlin’s arms, she takes her from him and then questions him on what he gave her, Merlin bargains Morgana’s life with that of Camelot, Morgause releases the spell and Merlin gives her the Hemlock vial, Morgause escapes Camelot while Uther awakens and while Arthur arrives in the chambers.
      * In Morgana’s chambers, Uther and Arthur discuss Morgana and Morgause.
    * Night: Merlin and Gaius have dinner, Gaius reassures Merlin that he did the right thing, Merlin realizes that he still has to free Kilgharrah and goes down to Kilgharrah’s cave to do so, Merlin succeeds and Kilgharrah escapes to destroy Camelot.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This project has been placed in a indefinite hiatus, I may return to write more, but the general time-frames for Merlin episodes seem to be around 5 days, so they feel a bit unnecessary.


End file.
